Alex and an orc lord
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Here's for the first time in a while a new story of this style where Alex Russo have fun with some monster or similar character. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: This oneshot was written by my sexy wife Holly.**

* * *

**Alex and an orc lord**

**Alex Russo climb down into a dark cave in Germany. The cave is the home of a tribe of orcs.**

The reason that Alex is there is that she want to have sex with the orc lord.

She is oversexual and love being fucked by monsters and evil magical people.

"I hope the local orc lord is home." says Alex.

"Who the fuckin' shit are you?" says a fat stupid orc warrior.

"My name's Alexandra Russo." says Alex.

"You're not allowed here!" says the orc warrior.

"Don't care! Adriantes nocurdio." says Alex, casting a spell that kill the orc warrior.

"That was my brother!" says another orc warrior, who is not fat, but still kinda stupid.

"Sexy! Golturium fregulanta." says Alex, casting a spell that makes the orc warrior's pants break and his dick be burned to dust.

Alex then use another spell to kill him.

20 minutes later, Alex find a room where the orc lord has just raped a weak mortal teen girl.

"Fun to rape young chicks? If you wanna fuck a real woman, fuck me. I am slutty and very horny." says Alex.

Alex use magic to heal the teen girl and send her home.

"And who are you?" says the orc lord in nager as he grab his warhammer.

"My name's Alexandra Russo and I'm here for a fuck. Let me feel that big dirty orc dick in my sweet pussy." says Alex.

The orc lord is angry, but he think Alex look sexy so he get horny.

He put down his warhammer.

"Okay." says the orc lord.

"Nice." says Alex as she takes off her sweatpants.

"Ready?" says the orc lord.

"Always." says Alex with her best porno-smile.

The orc lord slide his dick into Alex' pussy and start to fuck.

"Mmmm, your dirty old dick feel so sexy!" moans Alex, all horny and happy.

"I like your pussy! You are obviously a magic woman!" moans the orc lord in a deep manly tone.

"Yeah, me is magical and slutty!" moans Alex in a sexy voice.

"Alright, sexy bitch!" moans the orc lord, fucking harder.

"Mmm, fuck me! That's awesome!" moans Alex.

"Indeed, mt whore!" moans the orc lord.

"Crap! No...I'm not a whore!" says Alex in anger.

"Slut then." says the orc lord.

"Mmmm...better, yeah! Sexy!" moans Alex.

The orc lord love to fuck Alex and Alex enjoy it as well.

Alex of course notice that the orc lord smell like a huge pile of poop and farts, but she like his big hard dick.

"Yeah! Bang my pussy!" moans Alex.

"No need to beg!" moans the orc lord.

"Okay!" moans Alex.

"Seems like you enjoy this!" moans the orc lord.

"I do, man! Fuck me! Just don't cum in me!" moans Alex.

"Alright, sexy bitch!" moans the orc lord.

"Yeah!" moans Alex.

"Fuckin' crap!" moans the orc lord, all horny.

"Bang me! Soooo sexy!" moans Alex.

Alex enjoy being fucked and her pussy is protected with magic against STDs.

Her pussy is not protected against pregnancy though.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Alex.

"Indeed, bitch!" moans the orc lord, fucking harder and faster.

"Yeah, bang me!" moans a happy Alex.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...shit, yes!" moans the orc lord as he cum in Alex' pussy.

"Holy crap!" moans Alex, getting an orgasm, but then she realize what the orc lord did and get angry.

She push away the orc lord from her, grab his sword and cut off his dick.

"What...? Are you insane woman...?" says the orc lord in pain.

"No! Maybe you are. I told you to not cum inside me, damn it, you dirty old perv." says Alex in anger.

Alex cast a curse on the orc lord, killing him.

"Oh, no! This might make me preggo. I don't wanna be the mommy to a little disgusting orc." says Alex.

She use a spell that makes sure that she do not get pregnant.

"Orcs are so damn stupid." says Alex.

She use magic to return home.

"Welcome home, Alexandra." says Mason.

"Thanks." says Alex.

"Did you get any fuck with an orc?" says Mason.

"Yeah, but he didn't do it right. Despite me telling him not to cum in me, he did so anyways." says Alex.

"Are you okay?" says Mason.

"Sure. I fixed Everything with magic." says Alex. "Now that I am a family wizard I have so much Power that I can do almost anything."

"Okay." says Mason. "I've cooked some food."

"Nice." says Alex.

"Yeah, babe." says Mason.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
